


Gold Eyed Girl

by rainforestgeek



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Lance (Voltron), Aged-Up Pidge | Katie Holt, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Creampie, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Mutual Pining, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Sex in a Voltron Lion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforestgeek/pseuds/rainforestgeek
Summary: Lance couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. Blatantly flirting with Pidge in public, during an official diplomatic function! How dare he. And Pidge didn't even seem to notice - she just kept talking with him.Lance was the one who knew Pidge inside and out. This tool had no idea.Commissioned by cyangarden! Enjoy you all ;)
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Commissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673794
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Gold Eyed Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyangarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyangarden/gifts).



Lance had half expected Pidge to walk majestically down the Castle’s grand staircase, wearing a flowing gold dress that brought out the rich sparkle in her eyes, stunning the whole room Cinderella style. She’d only have eyes for him and seek him out, ignoring the rest of the world.

That, of course, was a ridiculous fantasy. For one, this party wasn’t even held in the Castle of Lions, but in the ballroom of this planet’s one-story state house. No staircases to be seen. For another, he knew that all the paladins were wearing their armor, so of course he wouldn’t find Pidge in a magnificent gown tonight. She was in uniform. And she was absorbed in a conversation with a tall, buff alien that was apparently _fascinating._

The alien was clearly talking her up, leaning into her space, laughing at her every other word, keeping steady eye-contact with a slow blink here and there. He couldn’t fool Lance – he’d used all those moves and more. _You ain’t slick, pal,_ he thought, _and you ain’t subtle._

Worst of all, Pidge was clearly enjoying herself with him. Everything about her was lit up. She didn’t need any gold dress to look enchanting. Everything special about her shined, like all that awesomeness couldn’t stay contained in her little body. He wondered, viciously, if this guy saw anything but paladin armor and a cute face.

Lance took one last swig of his drink and pretended it was alcoholic. He wove through the packed ballroom, toward Pidge and her _suitor._ He reached them at a brief lull in their conversation. “Pidge, I’ve been looking for you.” Then he turned to the alien like he’d only just noticed him. “Oh, hello! I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Lance, the Red Paladin.”

The alien shook his hand. “It is a pleasure. My name is Penchak L’Gobel.”

“Penchak is the leading weapons engineer and theoretical physicist in the whole system,” Pidge gushed. “He’s done some amazing work on using micro wormholes for long-range targeting.”

Lance shifted his body closer to her side, where he could almost smell her hair. “That sounds…useful – very useful. Can we have a moment alone? I need to talk to the Green Paladin about something. Voltron business, super top secret.”

To his credit, the alien gracefully bowed out (but not without taking in an eyeful of Pidge’s figure in the tight black space suit). Lance immediately turned to face her. They were so close their chest plates nearly touched as he grazed his fingertips along her waist, above the utility belt that made her butt look amazingh. Trust Pidge to look unbearably sexy in battle armor.

Lance murmured in her ear, “I’m getting out of here for a while. If you want to _come_ with me – ” he heard her snort “ – I’ll be in Red.” With that, he strolled away from her and through the front doors.

He’d thought for a long time that Pidge was utterly unattainable. In some ways, she still was. As appealing as it sounded to sweep her into his arms in front of God and dozens of alien delegates and make her melt under his lips – showing that Penchak alien guy that he couldn’t have her – he didn’t have that right, and Lance wanted Pidge to come to him. He couldn’t just take her. She kept coming back to him by her own compulsion; all he did was leave the door open for her.

She wasn’t far behind. He’d hardly been sitting in the Red Lion’s cockpit for a minute before she approached him from behind, petite hands carding through his hair. He sighed in satisfaction and leaned farther back into the pilot’s chair.

“Did you really cut off my conversation in the middle of a diplomatic event for a booty call?” Pidge asked. There was laughter in her voice.

Lance tensed under her hands. He turned around in his chair, kneeling on the seat to face her. The reminder of that man boiled his blood, but as soon as those big, rich eyes met his, Lance forgot all about him. He yanked Pidge toward him for a kiss, heedless of the backrest between them. The kiss was fierce and deep and he cupped her cheeks to keep her in place while he claimed her mouth.

Something clattered to the floor. Pidge broke away to take off her chest plate, which soon joined her utility belt on the floor. Lance got to work on removing his own armor. God, foreplay was impossible in their paladin armor. Arm guards fell off. Gauntlets were removed. With each piece taken off, more of Pidge’s tight, lithe figure appeared, blocked from view only by the black suit molded to her body. His own suit started to feel tight against his crotch. She moved to face Lance from in front of the chair instead of behind it.

“Not that I’m complaining, but,” Pidge looked him up and down hungrily, setting him on fire, while they both tugged at their bodysuits, “what brought this on?”

 _Fuck._ Suddenly that bastard’s face was back in his mind’s eye. Lance abandoned trying to get naked and pulled her towards him, so she had to kneel on the pilot’s seat in his lap. She’d successfully gotten the top half of her own suit pulled down. The material bunched between them just below her waist, giving Lance full access to her chest. He thanked God that the suit acted like its own sports bra and let her go bare beneath it. Lance placed gentle kisses on her right breast and traced meandering patterns the swell of her left, using the delicate touch he _knew_ would drive her crazy.

“Some conversation.” He huffed. “Didn’t you see the way that Penchak guy was eye-fucking you?”

Pidge half choked, half gasped. Her greedy little fingers worked to unfasten his suit. “Don’t be stupid.”

He nipped at her nipple in retaliation. “I watched him, Pidge. Trust me, he wanted you underneath him tonight.” He devoted both hands to playing her breasts while he scraped his teeth against the tender skin behind her ear.

“It does no – it doesn’t – ah, matter.” Pidge got the suit over his shoulders. Her hands explored the newly exposed muscles. He closed his eyes, feeling her calloused skin press against his. She slid her hands up his neck. “Lance. Look at me.”

Reluctantly, Lance took his lips from her neck to stare into her eyes – god, her gorgeous, amber-honey-gold eyes. Whoever decided blue was the prettiest eye color was a fucking moron.

Pidge’s voice dropped low, seductive. “He would never have gotten anywhere with me. Nobody would. I only want _your_ lips, _your_ hands, _your_ body, _your_ cock.” He shivered. She guided his arms out of his sleeves but he couldn’t look away from her face. “I only want you touching me.”

His heart stopped. His burning face and aching dick vied for blood.

Pidge was magnetic. Everything about her drew him to her, aligned their molecules when they touched, refused to let go. Her lips brushed against his in the tenderest kiss. Lance’s poor heart couldn’t take it.

He picked her up under the thighs, stood, and placed her on her feet. “Get naked and bend over the console.”

Pidge smirked and cocked an eyebrow, divesting herself of the rest of her clothing. “Oh, that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?

“That’s how it’s gonna be.” He groaned with relief when his cock popped out of the constraints of his suit. Like the lack of bra, neither of them had underwear to contend with. The suits were shockingly supportive and comfortable – panties and boxers just chafed in the middle of a fight.

Pidge stretched herself over the console like a cat, her freckled skin bathed in red light. Lance knelt behind her, admiring the taut muscles of her ass, and spread her pussy lips. Her flushed labia were swollen and glistening. His tongue darted out for a greedy taste.

“Lance, we don’t have that kind of time, just fuck me. Now.” That demanding tone of hers _did things_ to him. He stood again, cool metal under his feet, hot flesh against his dick, and beautiful Pidge stretched before him like a feast. He traced the elegant line of her spine with his fingertips while he rubbed his cock against her pussy, slicking himself up.

“Now, Lance!”

“As you wish.”

“Wha – hnng!” He slid inside her and watched in fascination as her fingers fluttered against the console’s keys. She ensconced his cock, overwhelming him with hot and wet and _pressure_. He pulled back a little and thrust back into her. When she moaned and arched her back, he took his cue to slam into her harder.

Lance pounded as deep inside her as he could, fucking her hard but slow. He relished each moment he bottomed out, her ass on his hipbones, his whole cock sheathed inside her, her slickness dripping down his balls. She gripped the console and tried to pick up the pace but he grabbed her hips and held her still while he took his sweet time.

When she couldn’t handle his slow pace any longer, Pidge pushed herself to a mostly standing position, leaning on her hands. “Sit your ass down, you fucking tease.”

Groaning, Lance wrenched himself away from her, landing hard on his butt in the cockpit chair. The air was cold on his wet dick, but he didn’t suffer long. Pidge hopped onto his lap and slid onto his rock-hard cock. She started fucking him almost brutally and all Lance could do was watch and touch her everywhere he could.

He loved having her like this, loved making Pidge moan and sweat and squirm and stop thinking for once in her life. Her nipple in his mouth, sucking ‘till she squealed, rubbing at her wet little clit, feeling her bounce on his cock. Burying deep inside her, exploring the most hidden parts of her body, his sensitive flesh stroking inside hers, close and intimate _god, so fucking hot_.

Pidge was the only girl he’d ever fucked raw. Somehow he didn’t think that’s what made the sex so much better, though. It had to be that it was _Pidge_ in his arms, who eagerly speared herself onto his bare cock. She trusted him to make her feel good – over and over again. She kept coming back.

They’d never said they were together. But sometimes, times like now – when Pidge pulled him away from her breast to devour his mouth – when she held him _so close_ and stroked his hair – when she cried out into their kiss as she came, spasming around him – when she determinedly kept fucking him even as she came undone –

Sometimes, he wondered.

Lance came inside of her, shuddering and gasping her name against her lips. Lightning arced through his whole body, making his fingers tingle and his toes curl. They broke apart to catch their breath and come down from the orgasmic high. Pidge leaned their foreheads together. He looked down and watched his come leak out of her pussy where they were still connected. The sight almost made him come again, just to keep her pumped full.

She was stroking his cheek. He had to know.

“Pidge.”

“Lance.”

“What are we?”

The time she took to think nearly killed him. Her golden eyes softened. “I don’t know. You’re…someone who makes me happy in the midst of all this chaos. You make me feel safe.”

It was a start, and Lance found he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I DID put a Princess Bride reference in there.


End file.
